


The Griseous Dilemma

by DeathBunni_2014



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBunni_2014/pseuds/DeathBunni_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As our world continues to move forward without him, Cyrus watches venomously, hidden in the depths of the Distortion world. He's waiting, observing, biding his time. Cyrus tells himself he's thriving in a world without life, but he can only delude himself for so long<br/>until<br/>h e<br/>b r e a k s</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Griseous Dilemma

 The waterfalls around him cascaded in all sorts of directions, while trees that coiled & grew at fast rates died faster than they would if they existed in his world. Cyrus couldn’t help but wonder if the trees here were once native to the Sinnoh region as he had once been, or if they were to be found in other parts of the world. He certainly couldn’t recall ever seeing trees such as these in his travels. Then again, he also couldn’t recall seeing the sky swirling the clouds in a way oil in water might, or how random plots of land appeared and disappeared with ease. The world was new to him. This world had the promise of possibilities, unlike the one he was from. Away from the concepts of organization, and creation, could he feel himself in his potential.

 

 As he wandered the wayward realm, Cyrus carefully calculated what action he should take now that his plans were thwarted. Walking through the distorted forest had a calming effect on the former Galactic leader. Here, where the sky was an endless swirl of black & blue, helped to sort the man’s thoughts from his feelings; he knew he couldn’t go back to the Sinnoh region. Not that he even wanted to in the first place. Cyrus had a hunch that despite his absence, his three main goons should have no problem keeping his dream alive, even if for only a short while.

 

 Being mindful of his step as he hopped from one plot of land to the other, he also knew one thing for sure; with those kids running around, everything that he worked for would be completely destroyed. Twelve years of researching, working, rising up through the ranks, gaining the tools and expertise needed into making his goals a reality-

  _‘A world without feelings’,_ he thought. All to come crashing down by children. **Twice**. Quite frankly, he would’ve been surprised had it not been for the fact that they both managed to infuriate him with their defiance. Cyrus wasn’t used to the fury welling up from inside his chest. He could deal with the occasional fuck-ups that his “team” made every once in awhile, but thinking about how their blunders were because of mere children only made him feel more and more enraged until…..

 

 He stopped at a body of water that ran up into a ninety degree angle up into the higher levels of the distorted realm. He felt both his palms slightly bleeding where his nails dug into the flesh of his skin. It was easy to get lost in a world that was eternally changing.

 

\-------------------------------

 

 Cyrus had no way to tell time here, but after exploring the terrain for what might have been a long time, his body felt fatigued. He chalked that up to one of the many weaknesses of human existence. He resolved to rest and make camp at the next plot of land he came to. He wasn’t exactly an expert on camping, but Cyrus had a habit of living on only the bare essentials. He didn’t notice anything that would cue an oncoming storm, so he figured that it would be okay not to be so meticulous for tonight. Unless there was some kind of weather pattern here, Cyrus would have to do without a shelter.

 

 He laid himself onto the cold dusty ground, but his brain was racing, planning on what to do next once he wakes up. Just because his body was tired didn’t mean his mind was. Cyrus was always an active thinker, especially before he would go to sleep. He would always come up with ideas and solutions for scenarios that might never exist, making plans for future inventions that may or may not come to fruition. Despite the way these thoughts paraded his mind into the dim hours of dawn, Cyrus, for the most part, welcomed it. Even if those ideas failed him in some form or another, he was sure of himself to be coherent and controlled enough to learn from any failure he made.

 

 He figured he would have to more closely examine the environment that seemed to flourish in this world. It seemed to support no other living beings other than himself. However, there was a multitude of plants thriving for moments at a time. If Cyrus could figure exactly how out how the environment worked around him, he’d be one step closer to understanding the habitat. From there, he could try to find ways to harness this world. Maybe by correlating certain aspects of his world….

 

  _‘No. I want nothing to do with that wretched plane of existence.’_ Cyrus turned to lay on his side. _‘I have to figure out a way to regain progress.Until then, I have no choice but to stay here, regardless of my circumstance.’_

  
 After playing with countless other options, Cyrus came to a conclusion. It would seem he was going to have to start from scratch all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... I've had this in my files since last year! I planned on making a series out of this, but life happened man.... LIIIIIIIIFE!!!!  
> Lemme know what you think so far. Until the next story, keep it classy. ;)


End file.
